1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a size AA alkaline battery in which discharge characteristics are improved and leakage of an electrolyte is suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, trends toward miniaturization and portability of electronic devices have increased the number of commercially available alkaline battery-operated products. Potassium hydroxide solutions have been used as electrolytes in such alkaline batteries. Leakage of the electrolytes from the batteries to the exterior may disadvantageously cause damage to the electronic devices or human bodies. In particular, in a device in which four batteries are serially connected, when one battery among the four batteries is installed in reverse polarity, the electrolyte can easily leak from the battery to the exterior. There has been a need for improvement in such a case. For example, when one battery among the four batteries is installed in reverse polarity, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-135776 discloses a safety measure. That is, in each of a size D battery and a size C battery, a safety measure to prevent a current from flowing by providing a projection at an anode terminal is taken.